Dandini and the Chankles Incident
by Cursed Scone
Summary: This is just a random story that me and some friends at my performing arts school came up with. Rated T because I'm paranoid. There is mention of stripping and alcoholism but no details whatsoever.


**This is going to be a very cheesy, joke of a story. I attend a performing arts group and we were doing an adapted, modern version of Cinderella (I had the role of the fabulous, sassy Fairy Godmother :D). During the weeks we learnt and rehearsed the pantomime, we came up with a backstory where Dandini and Charming had secret romantic feelings for one another. This was started by the girls who played Dandini and Charming and developed by the rest of us so it's not my idea but a mixture of people's. I decided to throw it into a silly fanfiction (that I promised Charming I'd post for ages so kudos for her for being patient). I found it very hard to separate the characters and my friends (it was so awkward!) but I've managed it, so guys, if you're reading this...I'm so sorry XD. It's what happens after Dandini is struck off the pay role (part of the script). As you can tell, this will be a Cinderella fanfiction and I don't own Cinderella or the adapted script, or most of this idea in general (though I invented the word chankles...don't ask XD). This is purposefully cheesy and over the top. In my opinion it's**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Cinderella, Disney or all of this idea! I'm just a petty thief who decided to put this into words for the amusement of my friends, myself and any of you readers.**

It had been two years since Dandini had been struck off the pay role. Two years of struggling to make ends meet. Two years of desperation. Two years away from the love of his life. He now worked at a club called 'Sparkles'. Well, if you could call it work. He was a male stripper along with his friends; Percy, Val and Buttons, who had quickly become an alcoholic soon after Cinderella had left him for Charming.

It was a Saturday night and he wore his sparkly pink outfit and a necklace made of coconut shells. His stage name was, The Coconut Carrier. His name was called and he entered the stage to cheers and began his number. Halfway through, he saw Him. Dandini's mouth went dry. He saw the prince staring straight at him. He'd heard the storied of the Prince's messy divorce. Cinderella had apparently found another man and taken a lot from him as a settlement.

They met each other's gaze for one last time as Dandini swept into a low bow.

 **Later on that evening...**

'We get out of here tonight.' Dandini said as he walked into the tiny, rundown room that he, Val, Percy and Buttons called home.

'What?' Buttons asked, a bottle of rum clutched in his hand.

'We're leaving. I don't know where but I can't stand to stay away any longer.'

'Stay away?' Val asked.

'Never mind.' Dandini muttered as he turned red. Percy sent him a knowing smirk.

'Wha' we gon' so 'bout these tags?' Buttons slurred, gesturing towards their ankles where electric shock chains, rigged with alarms, lay. It was used by The Boss to prevent any escapees. They were nicknamed, Chankles.

'I know someone who can get them off.' Dandini said vaguely.

The group packed what little possessions they had and crept out. In the hallway, they were met with the sight of a cloaked figure knocking out one of the guards on patrol. The figure turned around and,

'Cinderella?' Percy asked incredulously.

Said woman shot them a smirk and pulled out a pair of pliers.

'That's me. Alright Buttons dear?' The wayward blonde asked. She bent down and cut off the chains, before dragging them down the halls. 'Come on! We have to leave. These Chankles will trigger the alarms any minute!' Cinderella said as she led them to the electric fence. A helicopter flew overhead with the words, 'Snow's Angels', spray painted on the side. Seven heads peaked out the side and threw down a ladder for the group to climb. Guards poured out from every building but were too late as the helicopter flew off with the escapee's inside.

Dandini looked to the pilots seat to see none other than Snow White.

'Back to HQ Ella?' She asked.

'Sure thing Snow.' Cinderella replied. ' I assume you've heard what happened to me and Charming?' Cinderella asked. Dandini nodded, at a loss for words. He hadn't expected their escape to go so smoothly. 'Well, that isn't the whole story. I could tell there was something between you and Charming and I decided it wouldn't be fair to keep you two apart. Besides, my heart belongs with Buttons here. I didn't realise that until recently. We decided to split up as we both weren't happy. Fairy Godmother was very upset, but I think she understood in the end. He's waiting for you back at HQ.'

Dandini's heart sped up. This was the moment he'd been waiting for.

The helicopter landed and standing there waiting was Him. The two slowly walked towards each other, Dandini scarcely able to believe it. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes, as the sun rose behind them, making everything all the more brighter.

 **Author's note; This is un-Beta'd as I'm far too tired. If you see any mistakes then feel free to comment. This is so badly written XD. I much prefer my other story (#ShamelessPlug) over this one. Anyway, thanks for reading! Until next time.**


End file.
